particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Republic of Mauriland
The Federal Republic of Mauriland, commonly known as Mauriland, is a country in the Center of Terra. History Geography Federal Republic of Mauriland is a country on the center of Middle Continent of Terra. It is a continental mainland with numerous islands located off its coastline in the Maurix Sea. Federal Republic of Mauriland possesses recognized borders with Republic of Crolina to the north, Balkadian Federation to the west, and Orukan Republic to the south. Government and politics Federal Republic of Mauriland is a Parliamentary constitutional republic. Federal Republic of Mauriland has three branch of government; Head of State (President), Cabinet (Council of Ministers) and Legislature (The National Forum). The only political party in Fivani is the Social Progressive Party. The National Forum Is legislative branch in Federal Republic of Mauriland. The Mauriland National Forum meets in the Houston Albright Hall in Roguda (Martu), and is unicameral. The National Forum has 180 seats. The term is 4 year. Members of the The National Forum are elected by the voters, in an at-large constituency Head of State ---- The President of the Federal Republic is Maurix's head of state. Federal Republic of Mauriland is a parliamentary democracy where the President's main role is leading the armed forces and Fivani's diplomacy together with the Government, in addition to a number of procedural duties of this eminent public office. The presidency is limited to two terms (five years one term). Powers, duties and responsibilities of the President The main powers of the president are: * represents and stands for the Federal Republic of Mauriland at home and abroad * takes care of regular and harmonized functioning and stability of the state government * responsible for the defense of the independence and territorial integrity of the Federal Republic of Mauriland * calls elections for the The National Forum and convene their first session * call referendum in accordance with the Constitution * may have on the proposal of the Government and the Chairman of the Government announce a referendum on proposed changes to the Constitution or any other matters for which holds that it is important for the independence, uniqueness and existence of the Federal Republic of Mauriland. * confide the mandate to form the Government to the person who, upon the distribution of the seats in The National Forum and consultations held, enjoys confidence of the majority of its members * promulgates laws * grants pardons and confers decorations and other awards * performing other tasks in accordance with the Constitution Immunity and responsibility The President of the Federal Republic of Mauriland enjoys immunity. The President of the Republic may not be detained nor criminal proceedings may be instituted against him without prior consent of the Constitutional Court. The President of the Republic may be detained without prior consent of the Constitutional Court only if he has been caught in the act of committing a criminal offense which carries a penalty of imprisonment of more than five years. In such a case the state body which has detained the President of the Republic must instantly notify the President of the Constitutional Court thereof. The President of the Federal Republic of Mauriland is impeachable for any violation of the Constitution he has committed in the performance of his duties. Proceedings for the impeachment of the President of the Republic may be instituted by The National Forum by a two-thirds majority vote of all representatives. The impeachment of the President of the Republic is decided by the Constitutional Court of the Federal Republic of Mauriland by a two-thirds majority vote of all the judges. If the Constitutional Court of the Federal Republic of Mauriland sustains the impeachment, the duty of the President of the Republic ceases by force of the Constitution. Temporally inability and termination of mandatey In case when the President of the Republic is temporarily prevented from performing his duties, because of his absence or illness or yearly leave of absence, the President of the Republic may confide the President of The National Forum to substitute for him. The President of the Republic decides upon his return to duty. In case the President of the Republic is prevented from performing his duties for a longer period of time, because of illness or inability, and particularly if he is unable to decide on confiding his duties to a temporary substitute, the President of The National Forum shall assume the duty of the acting President of the Federal Republic of Fivani upon the decision of the Constitutional Court. The Constitutional Court shall decide thereof upon the proposal of the Government. In case of death, or resignation which must be submitted to the President of the Constitutional Court of the Federal Republic of Mauriland and the President of The National Forum notified thereof, or when the Constitutional Court determines the reasons for termination of the mandate of the President of the Republic, the duty of the acting President of the Republic shall be taken over by the President of The National Forum by force of the Constitution. When the acting President of the Republic issues an act on promulgation of the law, the act shall be counter-signed by the Premier of the Federal Republic of Mauriland. Elections for the new President of the Republic must be held within the term of 60 days from the day the acting President of the Republic has taken over the duty. History of Presidents Council of Ministers Is Executive branch of government in Federal Republic of Mauriland. It's has seventeen positions/seats and it is appointed by The National Forum. President of Council of Ministers of Federal Republic of Mauriland The Premier of Mauriland is officially called "President of the Council of Ministers of the Federal Republic of Mauriland " Functions In addition to powers inherent in being a member of the cabinet, the premier holds specific powers, the most notable of which include the nomination of a list of cabinet ministers to be appointed by The National Forum. Article 75 of the Fivani constitution provides that "the premier directs and coordinates the activity of the ministers". This power has been used to a quite variable extent in the history of the Maurix state, as it is strongly influenced by the political strength of individual ministers and thus by the parties they represent. Often the premier activity consists more in mediating between the various parties in the majority coalition, rather than directing the activity of the Council of Ministers. In addition, the premier supervisory power is further limited by the fact that, at least formally, he or she does not have the authority to fire those ministers with whom he or she might be in disagreement. The practice of rimpasto ("reshuffle"), or the rarer "individual vote of no confidence" on the part of Parliament, may be considered substitute measures for this formally absent power. More recently, the rise of a new mode of politics, which according to some is ever more linked to the mediating skills of politicians, and the enactment of majoritarian electoral laws have, in practice, given the premier a greater power to make decisions and to direct the internal dynamics of the government. This represents a notable novelty for the Fivani political system. Current Cabinet Premier: Deputy-premier: Vice-premier: Minister of National Development and Economic Affairs: Minister of Foreign Affairs: Minister of National Defence: Minister of Finance: Minister of Health Care: Minister of Education, Science and Culture: Minister of Transport, Communication and Energy: Minister of Justice and Law Enforcement: Minister of Tourism: Minister of Environmental Protection and Forestry and Water Management: Minister of Social Affairs and Labour: Minister of Agriculture and Rural Development: Minister of Regional Development, Public Administration and Local Self-government: Minister of Human and Minority Rights: Economy The currency of Mauriland is the Maurix Crown, represented by the symbol MC. The Maurix Central Bank is the central bank, responsible for issuing currency. Maurix Central Bank ---- Activities and responsibilities Functions of Maurix Central Bank: * implementing monetary policy * controlling the nation's entire money supply * the Government's banker and the bankers' bank ("lender of last resort") * managing the country's foreign exchange and gold reserves and the Government's stock register * regulating and supervising the banking industry * setting the official interest rate – used to manage both inflation and the country's exchange rate – and ensuring that this rate takes effect via a variety of policy mechanisms Policy instruments The main monetary policy instruments available to Maurix Central Bank is open market operation, bank reserve requirement, interest rate policy, re-lending and re-discount, and credit policy (often coordinated with trade policy). While capital adequacy is important, it is defined and regulated by the Bank for International Settlements.